


[Podfic] A Girl Worth Fighting For

by kalakirya



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post 2x03 (Lady of the Lake), Pre-Slash, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: podfic of meinterrupted's storyYou need to find a better way to channel your anger.

After the events of Lady of the Lake, Mulan teaches Aurora to spar.





	[Podfic] A Girl Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Girl Worth Fighting For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/564188) by [meinterrupted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/meinterrupted). 



**Title:** A Girl Worth Fighting For

 **Rating:** general audiences

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 0:08:43

[ download as an mp3](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/A%20Girl%20Worth%20Fighting%20For.mp3) (many thanks to paraka <3)

cover by me!


End file.
